


Ako and Lisa go on their first date

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: They say be the change you want to see in the world. I want to see more AkoLisa. So I wrote it.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ako and Lisa go on their first date

Of the members of Roselia, Ako was definitely not the one that Lisa expected to confess to her. But seeing her dance team kouhai being so brave, there was no way that she wouldn’t accept the drummer’s invitation on a date. Standing in front of the station where Ako had asked to meet, Lisa wondered what the younger girl had in store for her.

Whatever it was, Ako seemed to want to be surprising about it. Lisa spotted the drummer crouching and dashing between columns, but the bassist pretended not to notice her. Eventually, the younger girl sprang out from behind Lisa and wrapped her in a surprise hug.

“Mwa-ha-ha! You have been wrapped in a dark creature’s tentacles, and now you must pay the price, Lisa-nee!” Ako cackled

“Oh woe is me,” Lisa said making no attempt to sound distressed, “What price must I pay for my freedom?”

“You have to hug me back.”

Lisa was happy to comply, turning around and wrapping her arms around her junior.

“So, where are you taking me, Ako?”

“It’s a surprise! So, you should hold my hand so you don’t get lost.”

Lisa was happy to comply with that, too, though she struggled to keep up with her very eager junior. When they arrived at their destination, the bassist was… actually pretty surprised.

“Fuwa-Fuwa Heaven… This is the really trendy new pancake place that opened up recently, right? I’ve been wanting to visit ever since I saw Pasu-Pare’s video about it,” Lisa said. She’d honestly expected Ako to take her to an arcade or something, not that she’d have minded.

“I asked Hii-chan for advice, then made a reservation right away. I can’t wait to try the devilishly soft and sweet pancakes either!”

“But this place is called Fuwa-Fuwa _Heaven_ , right? So won’t the pancakes be _angelically_ soft and sweet?”

“…Even a demon must scout out their immortal nemeses sometimes.”

Lisa giggled and followed Ako into the café. Since the drummer had made a reservation, they were seated right away despite the crown. Even though the café was very new, the menu on the table they were led to was thick and full of options.

“Wow, this is pretty incredible, Lisa-nee. I didn’t know that this many kinds of pancakes existed. I have only one chance to choose perfection…”

“We can choose two different kinds of pancakes and share them, so that’s two chances right there. And it’s not like we can’t have another date her later.”

“Inviting me on the second date already? That’s really smooth. I accept!”

Ako flipped through the menu, looking for something that caught her eye. And once something did, she knew that it was the one.

“Devil’s Food Pancakes. Circles as dark as the abyss, enrobed in sweet sin! I’ll get this!” The drummer exclaimed.

“That’s a pretty good description, Ako, you’re getting better at that.”

“That’s just the description in the menu.”

“Huh. I guess those pancakes were practically made for you. I guess I’ll go with peaches and cream.”

“Hey, Lisa-nee, they have a couple’s drink, too. Can we get one of those?”

“Sure, Ako.”

It was kind of nice dating someone so open with their affection, Lisa thought to herself.

The couple called a waitress over and ordered, then chatted about music while they waited for their food. Lisa wasn’t surprised at all to learn that Ako was a big fan of metal and hard rock. Ako, however, was very surprised.

“You like anime songs, Lisa-nee?”

“Yup! Me and Yukina would sing the openings of shows together when we watched anime. I have lots of great memories. It makes me really happy when you suggest anime songs to cover.”

“Why don’t you suggest songs you want to cover?”

“I’m not sure my tastes match up with Roselia’s image. I was going to suggest Moon Pride, for example, but Pasu Pare ended up covering it.”

“Just because Pasu Pare ended up covering it doesn’t mean that we couldn’t have, though. And the person who played the guitar in the original is a metal guitarist!”

“Is that so? Well, you seem to be much more of an anime song expert than me, so I’ll run my suggestions by you, first.”

The couple’s conversation was interrupted by two plates stacked high with pancakes nearly the size of the whole plate. Just one stack bight have been enough to feed an entire band, but Ako and Lisa had one each. Once they were on the table, the drummer swapped their plates.

“I thought you were really excited to try the devil’s food pancakes, Ako.”

“I am, but since this is a date, we have to feed each other,” Ako explained while waking a forkful of pancake and peach, “Say ahh.”

Blushing slightly at the shameless affection, Lisa nonetheless let Ako feed her. The pancakes were delicious, and maybe the drummer’s love made them even more so.

“This is really tasty,” Lisa said, “Do you want my to feed you some of yours, now?”

“Yeah. We can take turns! Or maybe we can feed each other at the same time.”

“Or maybe you can calm down so we don’t make a mess,” Lisa replied teasingly.

Ako seemed to almost purposefully ignore that comment, smearing some cream on Lisa’s check when she fed her the next bite of pancake.

“Oh, whoops! But don’t worry, Lisa-nee, I’ll clean it up. Please lean towards me.”

Lisa did so. Her cheek was cleaned not by a napkin but by Ako’s tongue.

“Wow, the cream flavor tastes really good, too,” Ako said.

“Ako! You put cream on my cheek on purpose, didn’t you? Just for that, you’re going to have to give me a kiss.”

“Punishments like that are just going to make me misbehave worse,” Ako replied while doing what her girlfriend demanded.

“Well, how about this? If you’re a good girl, I’ll kiss you all you want later.”

“Challenge accepted! Get ready to be kissed _so much_ , Lisa-nee.”

Ako seemed very determined, going as far as to take her elbows off the table. Lisa chuckled and fed her girlfriend another piece of pancake.

“This chocolate pancake is super tasty. You should try a bite, Lisa-nee. But first, is it alright if I try a bite of the peach pancakes?”

“Sure.”

Lisa was about to use the fork she’d just fed Ako with to get another forkful of pancake, but Ako stopped her.

“Please use this instead,” the drummer said, passing Lisa the fork she’d been using to feed the bassist.

“Are you worried about the chocolate getting into the peaches and cream? You licked that spoon pretty clean, you know. But alright.”

“It’s not that. It’s just that, this is the spoon you’ve been eating from, and I want an indirect kiss.”

“…We just had a direct kiss a moment ago, Ako.”

“I’m trying to do all the stuff that people do in romance manga. By the way. I’m going to have to kabedon you at some point. Or maybe you can kabedon me. Or maybe we could kabedon each other at the same time.”

“Wouldn’t you need a really narrow hallway for that?”

“I’m sure we can find one somewhere.”

“Alright. For now, say ahh…”

Ako happily accepted the piece of pancake her girlfriend gave her. After chewing and swallowing it, she gave Lisa another kiss on the lips.

“The indirect kiss wasn’t enough after all?” Lisa asked teasingly.

“There’s no such thing as enough Lisa-nee kisses!” Ako declared, “Do you want to try my pancake now?”

After some more eating, they were both a little thirsty.

“Lisa-nee, do you want to have some of our couple’s drink now?”

“I’m guessing you want us to drink it at the same time?”

“Of course! By the blood red fluid that fills the forbidden chalice, our hearts shall be connected within the twisted channels!”

“…Sure, Ako.”

The couple’s drink was indeed very red, but maybe more like strawberry candies than blood. To drink it, there were two hard plastic straws that had been twisted together in a heart shape and opened on opposite ends. Lisa had a feeling that her girlfriend would want to take it home as a keepsake.

Ako eagerly put her mouth around one of the openings. Lisa put her lips around the other. Their faces were very close like this. The bassist could enjoy every millimeter of her girlfriend’s adorable smile. The drummer peered deeply into Lisa’s peridot eyes.

Ako counted them down so they could sip at exactly the same time, the strawberry soda filling their mouths with sweetness. But maybe it wasn’t quite as sweet as their affection for each other.

“You’re really beautiful, Lisa-nee.”

“You are, too, Ako. I’m lucky to have you as my girlfriend.”

“Not as lucky as me.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree.”

“Wait a moment, Lisa-nee, you’re supposed to keep arguing with me for a while about which one of us loves the other more, and then we have to give each other the silent treatment.”

“What sorts of strange romance manga have you been reading? More importantly, do you really want to spend the rest of our date in silence?”

“…Not really.”

“Then let’s just skip that part of your checklist.”

“Okay.”

That settles, the couple returned to their date. Once the pancakes had been eaten and the drink drunk, they went to pay. Ako insisted on covering the bill, suggesting that Lisa could cover the next date that she’d accidentally invited the drummer on. Though, Lisa was very happy to go on another date with Ako. As they headed back out into the city streets, there was one thing the drummer still wanted to do before parting for the day.

“Hey, Lisa-nee, let’s go over there,” Ako said, pointing at an alley way.

“Why?” Lisa asked, following Ako anyway.

“There’s something I really want to do with you.”

Ako brought Lisa into the alley, then took a turn into an even narrower one. Did the drummer want to make out, the bassist wondered? It was only their first date.

But they had already smooched a lot at the pancake café. Maybe this was just the natural progression of things with a girl as eager and affectionate as Ako.

Making out wasn’t quite what Ako had in mind, though.

“Hmm… Lisa-nee, can you crouch down a little bit till you’re the same height as me?”

“Uh, okay.” Lisa replied, bending her legs.

“Alright. Now, on the count of three, use your right hand to hit the wall beside me, and I’ll do the same.”

“You were serious about the double-kabedon thing, huh? Okay then, on three.”

There was a loud bang next to Lisa’s head, as she made a bang next to Ako’s. Was she supposed to feel embarrassed or confident right now? Ako seemed pretty confident, so maybe Lisa was supposed to play the embarrassed role? But if they were doing exactly the same thing, maybe she should be confident too, to match.

The bassist decided to disregard what she _should_ feel and act on what she _did_ feel, wrapping her free arm around Ako and pulling her close. Lisa gave her girlfriend a deep kiss. It was passionately returned.

Both of them got home much later than they expected to, but even if their families were a bit mad about it, neither of them regretted it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love AkoLisa because they're both pretty affectionate characters, so I can imagine them being really flirty with each other. Unlike a lot of Bandori couples where someone is shy or tsun-tsun, these two would just keep amplifying each other's love and affection and returning it. In real life, they'd be that gross over-affectionate couple that you wish would just get a room, but since it's fiction, I think they're pretty cute.


End file.
